


Don't be such a grinch!

by miss_little_kitten



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gen, I know it's late but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_little_kitten/pseuds/miss_little_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is a miserible little noodle all night at the Christmas party. So Tadashi figures out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be such a grinch!

"Santa comes soon!" Honey lemon squealed to everyone in the cafe. She had to be the most excited out of everybody.   
"Honey, you're 20. Come on." Gogo muttered.  
"I know he's not really real. But SANTA! I love Christmas!" She hugged Gogo and squealed once again in excited. They were all wearing ugly Christmas sweaters for the occasion. Aunt cass made cookies and left egg nog for the group as she had her own Christmas party to go too.   
"Christmas was always my favorite!" Fred joined in with honey.   
"Oh it still is mine Fred!" The two continued their chatter about Christmas while Gogo was trying to convince everybody that they should go to Chinese tomorrow.   
"Show a little spirit." Wasabi said to her.   
"No I think it's a great idea. What's that movie they show every year? With the goose smiling?" Tadashi laughed at the thought of the scene.   
"A Christmas story?" Gogo asked him.   
"That's it! That's seriously my favorite. I'm pumped it's on all day starting at midnight!"   
"I'm not, we will watch it like six times tomorrow." Hiro said to his brother. Hiro was sulking all night, not really in the Christmas spirit.   
"Stop being so ba-humbug!" Tadashi said to him, tired of this no Christmas attitude.   
"Anyway! I don't want to eat there because of that stupid movie. My sisters are town and I want out of the family dinner." Gogo finally said.   
"Now we can't go at all." Wasabi said with a laugh.   
"Gogo be with your sisters!" Honey urged.   
"Okay everyone imagine honey... Now 15 times worse!" She dramatically pretended to faint.   
"They come home two days a year." Honey said to her annoyed.   
"No it was three this year if your curious." Gogo corrected.   
"Okay, one more cup of egg nog or cocoa and then Gogo has to go spend time with them. Either way the parents will probably want me home soon for the Christmas photo." Fred said and they all agreed. And Tadashi poured out egg nog to everyone, but gave Hiro Cocoa as it was his favorite the chatted continued.   
"What's the coolest present you ever got from Santa?" Fred asked everyone.   
"A bike when I was in third grade. It didn't have any training wheels!" Wasabi said excitedly. "It was blue and green!" He added as everyone just looked at him.   
"You couldn't ride a bike until third grade?" Gogo commented.   
"I was scared. And who's next?" Wasabi responded.   
"I got a hamster one year!" Fred said. "His name was destructo! And he lived to be like four which is old in hamster years!" He said excitedly.   
"I got a game boy color one year." Tadashi remembered. He still had it somewhere in his room.   
"I got an American girl doll." Gogo said. "her name was Molly and I got the accessories and everything. She was from World War Two!" Fred snickered a little.  
"She still has her in her room." Honey added.   
"Shut up honey! And Fred I will hurt you."   
"I think it's nice your favorite gift was a doll. I always wanted one of those dolls." Honey lemon said to her.   
"It's weird to think you played with dolls. You always seemed more like the bike person to me." Fred commented.   
"No. I was really into dolls for a long time." Gogo admitted.   
"My favorite present was a Barbie castle." Honey said with a smile.   
"Barbie huh? Did you get the dolls too?" Wasabi asked her.   
"I had the dolls from my birthday. But that doll house was amazing!" She added. The group continued to chat about Christmas when they were little and old traditions that had since passed.   
"Hiro? What was your favorite present?" Tadashi paused and asked Hiro then. Hiro thought about it, he really didn't know. Santa always brought him so much and nothing was ever like wowwww. But he remembered a blanket Tadashi had made him, that was really nice. And aunt cass made him a teddy bear when he was really little too.   
"Aunt cass gave me that teddy bear when I was little. I guess that's my favorite." He responded. Tadashi smiled warmly at him as they kept talking. Hiro secretly wanted their friends to leave. He was 14 and this was the first year without any Christmas traditions. No matching pajamas for Christmas Eve or watching frosty. And he missed aunt cass reading the night before Christmas to him too. Christmas just didn't feel like Christmas anymore to Hiro. He just outgrew it. Later as their friends left and they cleaned Tadashi could tell something more was bugging him then a bad day.   
"Sooooo wanna tell me what's up?"   
"Nothing's up."   
"I know when something's wrong Hiro."   
"Nothing is wrong."   
"Hiro it's Christmas Eve. What the hell is wrong? You've been a grinch all night!" Tadashi asked him sitting his cleaning rag down in anger.   
"Nothing is wrong! Stop being so worried all the time!" Hiro stomped up the steps leaving Tadashi alone. Once up stairs Hiro didn't feel any better, he just wanted Christmas back. Like actual Christmas. He just face planted into the pillow on the couch and started to cry a little bit. Mochi sensed his distress and started kneading his back legs to lay on. Hiro started to calm down. He just missed being little. He missed tradition, why would they stop tradition anyway?   
"Hey." Tadashi said from the steps looking at his brother.   
"Hi." Hiro didn't raise his head to answer.   
"You know Santa doesn't come to little boy's houses if they aren't in bed." Tadashi smiled a little.   
"Santa isn't real." Hiro responded flatly.   
"Come on Hiro. What's wrong? We always go to bed before midnight of Christmas Eve so Santa stops." Tadashi cooed.   
"Why would we now? We didn't do anything right for him to show up." Tadashi figured it out then, his brother was down about no pajamas and stuff. Stuff he said wouldn't bother him if they didn't do. Tadashi knew aunt cass got them matching pajamas to wear to open gifts, but they were a surprise for Hiro. Maybe he needed that surpise now. He slipped away and came back with neatly wrapped package from Santas elf addressed to hiro.   
"Santas elf left these here last night. If you want to open it." Tadashi said smiling at his brother who finally perked his head up.  
"What is it?"   
"The point of a present is not to know. Now sit up and open it with me." Tadashi held his own and Hiro sat next to him.   
"By the tree." Hiro said then, like they always do. They opened their package and Hiro smiled really big.   
"They're dorky as always." Tadashi laughed at the striped pajamas.   
"I love them." He Hiro said rushing to the bathroom to change. Tadashi slipped into the kitchen to do the same quickly. Tadashi was done first and waited in the living room for hiro.   
"It says Hiro on them!" He pointed to the left corner which did indeed have Hiro with a little Santa hat.   
"See Christmas is the same."   
"I guess. These are awesome!" His smile was infectious as Tadashi was smiling big now too.  
"Do you want to go watch frosty upstairs you big grump?" Hiro was running up the steps as fast as he could to watch it. He got in Tadashis bed as it was the best view of the tv and Tadashi followed putting the DVD in and hitting play.   
"Pause it! My reindeer is down stairs!" Hiro said quickly getting out of bed. He wanted all the traditions. As he crawled Back in bed he smiled at Tadashi.  
"What do you want you goof ball?"   
"Thanks. I know you hate frosty." And hiro laid next to his brother. As the movie ended Hiro looked tired.   
"You better get in bed bone head. Santa comes at midnight." Tadashi said noting it was 11:34.   
"Will you read the story tomorrow?" Hiro asked.  
"Yeah I'll read it tomorrow. Go to sleep. I am."  
"I love you!"   
"I loved you too." And then there was silence. Soon Hiro was fast asleep and Tadashi was on his phone playing silly games enjoying the silence.   
"Merry Christmas." His aunt said to him about one am. She had a big smile, and was beyond a Christmas buzz from egg nog.   
"I'm happy you didn't drive now." Tadashi laughed.   
"You hush up. I enjoyed myself!" She tip toed over to his bed and sat down on the edge. "I noticed the pajamas were opened." She commented.   
"Hiro was bummed out about Christmas not being Christmas this year."   
"He said he would be fine! Ugh, I should have stayed in." Aunt cass was rubbing the bridge of her nose feeling terrible.   
"No, you enjoyed yourself. You should have went out. He decided last minute to be a mope anyway." Tadashi answered looking over at his sleeping brother.   
"If he wakes up before 8, I am going to die inside." Aunt cass laughed some.   
"If he wakes me up before 8, he is going to die inside." Tadashi laughed lightly.   
"Well sleep tight Tadashi." Aunt cass rubbed his leg and stood up.   
"Night aunt cass. Merry Christmas."   
"Merry Christmas. Love you."   
"You too." And she tip toed out. She would feel her hangover in the morning when Hiro went barreling down the steps to see the tree. Tadashi turned his lamp off and laid down. He thought of that last Christmas he had with his parents, he didn't know why but every year his mind drifted to that Christmas. Though so many had passed, that one was special. Hiro had just turned three and Santa was more than alive. He got ton of presents and their mom gave them each a pair of mittens and a scarf, which Tadashi still had both sets as his brother didn't have an emotional attachment. Tadashi kept a lot of stuff their mom gave Hiro, it was in a hope chest. Which sounded lame, but he hoped Hiro would appreciate it one day. Tadashi swear he could hear his moms voice as he fell asleep. 

"Tadashi!" Hiros voice startled him as Hiro was shaking him. After the heart attack was over Tadashi started to come too.   
"What! What's wrong?"   
"It's Christmas!!!" Hiro shouted.   
"If it is before 8 am, it is not Christmas yet." Tadashi started grabbing for his phone.   
"It's 8:01! I made sure!" Hiros smile was as big as it could be.   
"Okay okay. It's Christmas then." Hiro jumped up off the bed and jumped up and down.   
"I'm going to go wake aunt cass up!" Hiro screamed and tore off down the steps. Tadashi laughed knowing his aunt was going to regret last night. He got up and stretched and walked down the steps.   
"The little shit knew it was 8:01." Aunt cass was rubbing her face in her tired state. Tadashi couldn't help but laugh harder now.   
"Hey he's in the Christmas spirit finally." Tadashi said to her. He was by the tree excited. Soon Hiro was ripping open presents and being a little elf and handing them out. It took them all about an hour and Hiro was building a Lego set on the floor.   
"I better not step on one of those." Aunt cass laugh kissing Hiros head before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Tadashi turned on the tv and starting playing a Christmas movie, but not a Christmas story yet, that was a family thing. And then Tadashi was surprised by Hiro sitting next to him and hugging him.   
"Merry Christmas Dashi. Thank you." Tadashi hugged him back and wanted Hiro to open his last gift from him upstairs.   
"You have one more present come on." Tadashi said walking up the steps hearing Hiro following him. It wasn't wrapped pretty like the ones aunt cass did, but Tadashi wrapped it for him.   
"We said no presents." Hiro said looking at his brother. "I didn't get you one." Hiro felt bad.   
"I wanted you to be happy for Christmas. Besides... I made this." Tadashi said. Hiro ripped it open and smiled. It was a blanket, it had Hiros old Christmas pajama shirts in it.   
"Wow.... When did you?"   
"Honey helped... A lot. I should have put her name on the tag too." Hiro was just touching it, it was soft. There were even shirts from when Hiro was just a little boy. In the blanket Tadashi had left another wrapped present.   
"Tadashi." Hiro said looking at him.   
"Come on. Open it bone head." Hiro ripped at the paper and saw a basic framed photo of the two of them. They maybe took it two months ago, it wasn't posed honey lemon had just taken it at the park.   
"This is amazing. Thank you dashi." Hiro said smiling.   
"Well.... I'm going away for a few weeks with the robotics club. And figured you might possibly miss me."   
"Miss you? Ha." Hiro laughed, knowing he was going to be so lonely without his brother.   
"Whatever you say, but there I am. When I can talk."  
"Thanks again." Hiro hugged his brother tightly.   
"Merry Christmas you pain in the neck."   
"You're no better, merry Christmas. Thanks for making it special."   
"And it's just starting." Tadashi laughed.


End file.
